Urizen Lucifer
Urizen Lucifer is one of the few descendants of the Original Lucifer, going by Bajiru Akenomyusei (which roughly translates to "Virgil Morning Star") as a name to mask his true identity. He is also the half brother of the White Dragon Emperor, Vali Lucifer due to the fact that their shared father, Razevan, had an affair with another Pure-Blood Devil, though the odds of Urizen being the born result was considered next to nothing. Because of his public name being his only known name at the time, coupled with his love of poetry, Sirzechs, Michael, and Azazel have speculated that Urizen might be a descendant of the famous poet Virgil, but this is untrue. In fact, it was that same love of poetry that inspired Urizen to use that name. Urizen also used Morning Star to see how long it would take for anyone else to figure out Urizen's true identity. Appearance Urizen is a tall, slender young man with pale skin and dark green eyes. He has chin-length, pitch black hair with long bangs swept to left, which obscures his right eye. His hair used to be silver, but because it showed his relation to the Lucifers, he magically and permanently dyed it black. He usually wears gray slacks, black loafers, and a white dress shirt underneath a pitch black sweater. He is usually seen with a book that contains a collection of poems by William Blake. Urizen is also always seen swinging around a silver cane, which he uses both as a weapon and for aesthetic purposes. Personality Urizen is a quiet, calm, and aloof individual. While Urizen is generally polite to everyone he meets, Urizen is a teen shrouded in mystery and does not speak more than necessary, which caused Rias Gremory and others to question if they can trust him. As a Lucifer, Urizen possesses all knowledge of the Supernatural World and often reveals that he knows things that no normal human should have knowledge of, even the death of the Biblical God, but does not explain how he attained such information, which only makes others more suspicious of him. Due to his odd appearance, behavior, and abilities, many people often found Urizen to be unsettling and have often questioned if Urizen really is a normal human despite his scrawny look. A distinctive trait of Urizen is his extreme fondness for poetry, as he often recites lines when speaking to people or even enemies, and often by memory alone, to the point where Riser Phenex calls him "Shakespeare" during their first encounter. Urizen has a dry sense of humor and is not above jokes or finding antics around him amusing. A more distinctive trait (when it was later revealed that he was a Lucifer) is Urizen's strange dissociation with the Lucifers despite being a Lucifer himself and acknowledging this fact. This was shown when he called Rezevim a "fruit ripe with delusions, grown from desire." Urizen, like most people in the world, has a love of anime, specifically acclaimed titles such as ''Your Villain School ''and ''Drag So-Ball. ''He says that they have a decent philosophy on their own. Abilities '''Immense Demonic Power: '''Even though his demonic power is immensely potent, Urizen masks this extremely well, even from the likes of Sirzechs Lucifer. While Urizen is self-taught, he hasn't trained himself physically, being too absorbed in his books. And while he hasn't trained himself physically, his power amplifies his strength in contrast. Urizen primarily manifests his demonic powers through overwhelming waves of force, bombardments of energy blasts, spheres of plasma, sweeping lasers, and is even capable of slowing time itself in localized spots or manifest pillars of blue flames to erupt under the ground of his adversary. These types of demonic attacks, only seen once in his battle with Riser Phenex, has sparked both controversy and suspicion from the Supernatural World. Many have speculated that he is either an immensely powerful Extra Demon or is a surviving member of an extinct Devil Pillar. '''Flight: '''When it was later shown that Urizen was, in fact, a Lucifer, Urizen used his five pairs of Devil wings to fly and shoot out a massive barrage of demonic power. Equipment '''Cane: '''Urizen is always seen holding a silver cane that he uses as a weapon, conduit for his powers, as well as for cosmetic purposes, since Urizen thinks that characters with canes are cool. Biography Urizen was born when his father, Razevan Lucifer, had an affair with a Pure-Blood Devil that had been going for a long time. After the divorce between Razevan and Vali's human mother, Razevan began to pay a lot more attention to him due to the fact that Razevan believed that, because Urizen was born of pure descent and with no Sacred Gear, Urizen would not upstage him and instead bring him pride and praise from the other Devils. When Urizen found this out, he felt immense guilt and ran away from his family, but not before slitting his father's throat in his sleep. Urizen spared his mother as he felt that she had nothing to do with Vali's and Vali's mother's abuse. After some odd years of practicing his powers, Urizen decided that, as a way to sustain himself, took odd jobs that usually involved being a broker for information. Urizen decided to take up permanent residence in Kuoh Town, making a new name, and enrolling in Kuoh Academy so as to blend in with human society and truly cut himself off from the Lucifers. However, it was much to his dismay that Rias Gremory, the sister to Sirzechs Lucifer, and Sona Sitri, the heiress to the Sitri Pillar, were also attending as the most prominent and influential of the students in Kuoh Academy. Trivia * Urizen's appearance and behavior are derived from V, a character from the fifth installment of the ''Devil May Cry ''series. ** Urizen is also the name of Virgil's demon half given by V, who was Virgil's human half when Virgil used the Yamato to separate his demon self from his human heritage. ** Urizen's abilities are also derived from the demon half's. ** Urizen also uses the same cane that V uses, except V uses the cane to actually move around. * The titles ''Your Villain School ''and ''Drag So-Ball ''are references to the real-life anime series ''My Hero Academia ''and ''Dragon Ball, ''with the former being an inverted title.